I thought you loved me
by Luvchubbyunicorns
Summary: Ian and Anthony were a happy couple until she came along...
1. Chapter 1

Ian's P.O.V  
I ran far far away from him with tears in my eyes,i couldn't belive what i had just heard  
"Ian we need to talk"  
"What is it?" I said alittle scared  
"Ian i...i'm sorry but..."  
i knew what was coming next  
"I think we should just stay friends"  
my whole world shattered  
so did my heart...  
so i got up and ran he called my name and said that he was sorry but nouthing in the world could make up for what he just said  
i found my little hiding spot,a place where no one would see me or hear me  
I bawled my eyes out i couldn't take it in.  
_I thought he loved me i really did_.

Anthony's P.O.V  
I took a breath and called out to Ian  
"Ian we need to talk"  
he walks over and sits down next to me  
"Ian i...i'm sorry but..."  
i couldn't say the rest ,i looked at him he was terrified about what i would say next  
"I think we should just stay friends" i finally got out  
he had tears in his eyes he got up and ran  
"Ian...IAN!"  
he kept runing  
"I'm so sorry" i said while crying  
_it's not me its her..._  
then my phone started to make noise  
"Its her.."  
"Hey babe is it done?" the female voice asks  
"Yes Kalel it is" i say with disgust  
"Don't talk to me like that!, unless you want your little boyfriend to suffer" with a sickening sweet voice  
"Shut up" i snapped at her  
"Now now don't get mad at least now he'll be safe"  
she was right i wasn't going to let her hurt him  
"Come home straight away"

Kalels P.O.V  
Ah Anthony trying to protect Wittle Ian hecox,even if he did do what i say he will still be punished  
He stole MY fiance  
He canclled MY wedding  
And now he will pay.

*Author's note*  
Just saying i have NO HATE for Kalel this is just a little thing i thought of


	2. Chapter 2

Ian's P.O.V  
_Why would he do that we never got into a fight or anything like that _i meam was it somthing i said?  
I sat on my bed an thought for a moment.  
_Actually Anthony was acting alittle weird last week.._

"Anthony hurry up i gotta pee!"  
"I'm almost done just wait!"  
"Auuuuuuug!"  
I lean against the wall waiting him to finish when i hear a muffled buzzing noise coming from the living room.  
I go and see that anthony's phone was stuck in between the couch cushions i get i out and i look to see who's calling  
_Kalel?_  
"Okay i'm done!"  
I go to Anthony  
"Why was Kalel calling you?"  
Anthony looks Alarmed and grabs the phone off me  
"Oh um she just needs help for uuuhh editing this video she's making"  
"Oh what video is she making?"  
"Oh you know just some DIY thing.."  
"Cool"

_Yeah he was acting weird when i asked about kalel_


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony's P.O.V  
"Oh god...Oh god..Oh god..what have i done"  
"I wish this had never happened!"

"Why was Kalel calling you?"  
_What the hell?!_  
i quickly snatch the phone off of him  
"Oh um she just needs help for uuuhh editing this video she's making"  
"Oh what video is she making?"  
"Oh you know just some DIY thing.."  
"Cool"  
When he walks away to go pee i run into my room  
_why the hell is she calling me_  
so i answer  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Anthony"  
"What the firetruck do you want Kalel"  
"I heard your dating Ian he's not right for you"  
"What makes you so sure"  
"Cause he's not ment to be with you i am"  
"Kalel we are over why can't you accept that!"  
"No your the only one for me and i'm the only one for you Anthony"  
_Oh my god_  
"No besides Kalel i'm Gay and i love Ian not you he treats me better i know he loves me and he doesn't beat me!"  
She went silent for a moment  
_Thats not good_  
then she finally answers  
"I'll do it again if you don't get back with me"  
Then i went silent  
"Ah i see now i have your attention,you know what will get your attention more...if i do it to your precious boyfriend as well!"  
"You wouldn't dare you b..."  
"Try me" She say with a smug voice  
_i went silent again_  
"its ether you get back with me or he suffers"  
_i can't say yes,i love Ian i don't want to hurt him!.But if i don't Kalel will i have no choice_  
"fine Kalel you win i'll be with you"  
"Oh Anthony baby i knew you would come around!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ian's P.O.V  
I sat in my room trying to clear my mind but i couldn't stop thinking about Anthony.  
_Is this a good idea? oh whatever_  
I walk into Anthony's room and lie down on his bed i put my head on his pillow and start crying  
"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!"  
I shout and throw his pillow across the room something falls out  
What was that?  
I go over too look at what it is  
"Oh my god.."  
It was Anthony's Journal


	5. Chapter 5

Ian's P.O.V  
I walked towards the black book on the floor picked it up and looked at it  
_Should i do this?...i have to its the only way I'll ever get answers _  
I opened the book and flipped through the pages,what he had written inside was mostly just happy things like

19th Jan  
Today Ian took me to the movies we saw Jurassic Park in 3D it was pretty good the dinosaurs look really freaky in 3D but since our seat didn't have an armrest i could snuggle into him if i got scared it was perfect!

_I remember that...he was adorable _  
I didn't want to take lots of time flipping through all the pages so i just decided to keep on looking until i found this month  
"Nope nope nope ahhh yes here we go"

3rd Feb  
I got a call from Kalel today for like the 500th time,but this phone call wasn't like the other calls s-she found a way to get to me she said that if i didn't get back with her...she would beat me again

I was shocked i never knew that Kalel beat Anthony,I didn't want to read any more but i felt like i was getting somewhere so i continued

she also said she would do it to Ian as well ,can't let her hurt him i have no choice but to give in.  
i'm sorry Ian

I sat down and processed this  
"i can't let Kalel just control him like that i have to go save him!"


End file.
